steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goa'uld Timeline
The Goa'uld race started calculating time from the discovery of the advanced plasma weapon left behind by the Ancient Humans who dissapeared aeons ago( that year is counted as 0 GC). The time period before that is simply called "Years Before"(YB), "Before Time"(BT), or simply "Before"(B). Although the Goa'uld did manage to create their own technology that was however primitive in compareson with the one they discovered, this proved to be a huge gamechanger in their developement. The current year( IRL 2018) in the Goa'uld Callendar is 48 991. Timeline * ~ 500 YB/BT/B --- Goa'uld symbiotes started taking local Unas as hosts and supressing their consciousness, exiting the waters of planet P3X-888 * 0 GC --- Thoth discovered the first device of Ancient Humans * ~ 2 300 GC --- Atok rised as the most powerful Goa'uld * 3 449 GC --- Atok was murdered by Apep * ~4 000 GC --- Thoth discovered the Stargate network * ~ 4 400 GC --- Apep started colonising other planets using the Stargate network * ~4 500 GC --- Apep ordered the creation of the first spaceship * 8 410 GC --- Apep was killed by Shak'ran * 8 974 GC --- Shak'ran was defeated and Ra declared himself the Supreme System Lord * 9 874 - 23 940 GC --- War between Ra and other powerful Goa'uld [ peace agreenments: 13 984 - 17 849'' GC; '''18 291 - 18 984 '''GC ] * 9 529 GC --- Telchak created the Sarcophagus device * 9 400 - 9 900 GC --- Ra discovered diferent minerals like liquid Naquadah and Naquadah crystals, giving him a technological edge over other Goa'uld * 10 104 - 13 400 GC --- Some of the biggest fights between most powerful Goa'uld tok place, decimating the Goa'uld and Unas * 13 980 GC --- Goa'uld encountered the Asgard Empire from the Ida Galaxy * '''13 981 GC' --- Start of the Goa'uld - Asgard war * 13 984 GC --- Start of the Goa'uld - Furling war * 17 301 GC --- Ra tok an Asgard as his new host * 17 400 GC --- Ra discovered planet Earth with Human civilisations on it, naming them the Tau'ri ("Humans from Earth") * 17 410 GC --- Ra's Asgard host was heavily injured and he was forced to take a Human as his host * 17 849 GC --- Ra allowed some of his underlords to take Humans as hosts * 18 119 - 18 291 GC --- Major rebellions against Ra's rule * 18 291 GC --- Ra divided planet Earth into sectors and gave the territories to other powerful Goa'uld, keeping the most poppulated sector for himself * 18 419 GC --- Ra and other powerful Goa'uld started moving the Humans from Earth around their domains, bringing them to their planets and "seeding" them through the Avalon Galaxy * 18 791 GC --- Start of the Sobek's rebellion * 18 901 GC --- Sobek's fleet managed to defeat the fleet of Ra for the first and only time * 18 984 GC --- End of the Goa'uld - Furling war ( Furlings vanished from the Galaxy ) * 19 001 GC --- Ra's Queen Egeria rebeled, fleeing from Ra and spawning a legion of symbiotes she named the Tok'ra, who will oppose Ra and his Goa'uld underlords, and today the entire Goa'uld Empire * 21 898 GC --- Sobek's rebellion was defeated * 23 009 GC --- A combined Goa'uld fleet defeated the Asgard fleet * 23 940 GC --- Start of the First Goa'uld Dynasty; Ra eliminated all competition and was recognized as a Supreme System Lord; Ra created the High Council of the System Lords and granted new titles of a Goa'uld Lord/Lady to his most trusted Underlords/ladies which gave them some authonomy, but they had to pay him a monthly tribute of Naquadah * 27 009 GC --- Ra secretly imprisioned his wife Hathor in a Sarcophagus device in a tomb on planet Earth, suspecting that she along her suspected ally Nefertari planned to overthrow him; Ra imprisioned Nefertari in a Sarcophagus device in her temple on her home planet Iunet accusing her of planning to overthrow him * 27 108 GC --- Humans from planet Earth ( Tau'ri ) rebelled against the Goa'uld, burrying the Stargate; Very few Goa'uld remained on the planet * 27 109 GC --- In order to make it harder for his enemies to communicate and spread the rebellions, Ra banned writting in the entire Goa'uld Empire * 43 000 GC --- Tiamat started a rebellion against Ra and was branded a "mad queen" * 45 349 GC --- Goa'uld Marduk defeated Tiamat's army, ending her rebellion and gaining her territory and position in the Empire * 45 491 GC --- Ra was killed and his first Prime Jaffa Anubis was blamed, staring a civil war; End of the First Goa'uld Dynasty * 45 492 GC --- Nefertari was released from her Sarcophagus by Zeus, after which she became his Underlady * 45 891 GC --- Hathor was released from her tomb by a group of Tau'ri archaeologists and she escaped from Earth to regain her power and influence * 45 900 GC --- After regaining some power, Hathor joined the war on the side of Anubis as his Underlady * 45 904 GC --- Start of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty;' ' Apophis along with Yu-Huang and Ba'al lead the forces that finally defeated Anubis, who left the battlefield along with Hathor and several other of his Underlords/ladies not to be seen for several centuries; Apophis declared himself the Supreme System Lord and reformed the High Council of the System Lords, while he also gave the System Lords and Ladies even more authonomy in their rule but like Ra still demanded constant monthly trubutes of Naquadah * 45 904 - 46 800 GC --- Sporadic clashes between Apophis, Yu-Huang, Heru'ur and Ba'al as the four most powerful Goa'uld Lords tok place * 46 309 - 46 418 GC --- Heru'ur was almost killed by Apophises fleet, suffering heavy losses in the clashes which lowered his power and influence drastically * 46 399 GC --- Zeus rose as the fourth most powerful Goa'uld Lord * 46 800 GC --- Anubis returned in his new, non-material form and started the second major civil war; Ba'al joined the war on the side of Anubis after suffering heavy losses in battles with his fleet; Zeus became the third most powerful Goa'uld Lord * 46 804 - 47 197 GC --- Apophis was defeated by Anubises fleet who was assumed dead, leaving only Yu-Huang Shang-Ti and Zeus to fight with Anubis; Yu-Huang and Zeus suffered heavy losses in fights with Anubis and his Underlords/ladies; End of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty * 47 198 GC --- Apophis returned with the long lost "eyes of the Goa'uld" that turned the tide of war in Zeuses favor; Anubis was defeated during the final battle in the solar system of Zeuses home planet Olympus; Most of Anubises underlords and ladies, including Ba'al, surrendered * 47 199 GC --- Start of the Third Goa'uld Dynasty;' ' The postion of the Supreme System Lord was abolsihed; High Council of the System Lords was reformed by Zeus to grant even more authonomy to the recognized System Lords/Ladies; Some of the former Anubises Underlords who did not take part in many battles, like Ba'al, were allowed to keep a portion of their power and influence that they had before joining Anubis; * 48 841 GC --- Adria was born on a Ha'tak mothership * 48 857 GC --- By the end of the year several Patricians of the Ori Empire invaded the Avalon Galaxy, however they established no contact with the native civilisations of the Galaxy * 48 858 GC --- The Ori Fleet abandoned the Avalon Galaxy; Adria departed the Galaxy with her mother by the end of the year * '48 991 GC '---''' 'Current year '''IMPORTANT NOTE: ' Due to some major changes in the timeline inconsistencies with the other articles is possible. In case they contradict what is written in this timeline, the timeline is considered valid. Category:Goa'uld